<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Instant Boyfriend by little_escapist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534484">Instant Boyfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_escapist/pseuds/little_escapist'>little_escapist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Meet-Cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_escapist/pseuds/little_escapist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is at a party and sees that his ex, Sebastian, is there with his new boyfriend. It leads to a desperate question to a beautiful stranger that has unexpected consequences. </p><p>Written for a prompt on tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Instant Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine stands to the side, drink in his hand, feeling tired and defeated. He doesn’t know what he’s doing here. He came to this party because Sam asked him to, practically begged him to, but about half an hour into the party Sam disappeared from his side to chat up a stunning dark-skinned lady, leaving him alone with strangers.</p><p> </p><p>Only not all of them are strangers. Sebastian Smythe of all people is here, and the asshole has company. He is practically hanging on a tall, dark guy; the very same he cheated on Blaine with. Blaine tries to ignore them laughing, ignore how Sebastian hasn’t let go of this new guy once, not for a minute. He was never that handsy with Blaine – he got annoyed if Blaine wanted to hold his hand or drape an arm around him publicly like this. The Sebastian Blaine thought he knew was never a touchy person.</p><p> </p><p>Blaine drains his drink and sneaks back towards the bar, trying to keep people between himself and the happy couple. The room isn’t that large, it’s a back of some bar, and he needs to stay under the radar, away from Sebastian. He doesn’t want to look like the pathetic mess he is, three months after the break-up. He wants to be over Sebastian, over the hurt and the lingering love he just can’t shake despite the anger and pain that mostly overshadow it. He doesn’t want to feel anything towards Sebastian anymore, but something squeezes his heart at seeing Sebastian so freely touching someone else. Blaine loved being with Sebastian, seeing papers site him as Sebastian’s partner, he’s just that kind of a guy. He likes being in a relationship, he likes being with someone.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian just liked multiple someones better than only Blaine. It’s still like turning a knife in a wound to think about it. Blaine is a monogamous person, Sebastian isn’t, how didn’t they find out sooner? Why did it have to happen like this?</p><p> </p><p>Blaine reaches the bar and leans on it, but the bartender hired for the party is busy making someone else’s cocktail. That someone else is standing tall, one pale, delicate hand on the bar top right on Blaine’s left. He isn’t quite as tall as Sebastian, but taller than Blaine, and his shoulders are wide under his designer shirt and vest. His hair is swept up away from his face, just a couple of stubborn locks have fallen down from the do. His face is delicate but masculine at the same time, his skin almost luminous. Blaine is pretty sure he has never seen a more beautiful man.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Sebastian and having a stiff drink make Blaine reckless. “Hi.”</p><p> </p><p>The stunning stranger turns to look at him. In the dim light it’s impossible to tell what color his eyes are, but he looks up and down, checking Blaine out subtly. “Hi.”</p><p> </p><p>“I, um. I know you don’t know me, but my ex is across the room pawing at his new boyfriend. I… I don’t want to seem like I’m still hung up on him, so would you pretend to make out with me?” It’s probably the most embarrassing string of sentences Blaine has uttered in his life, but the words just burst out of him before he lets himself think. This stranger is gorgeous and Blaine kind of wants to get to know him, but this is not the ice breaker he should have gone with.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s unusual,” the stranger says, his voice melodic and beautiful in a way that makes Blaine wonder if the guy sings. “So, who’s the ex?” He turns around to face the room and the about sixty people gathered there in groups.</p><p> </p><p>Blaine glances over his shoulder and points at Sebastian, who is currently ruffling his date’s hair with a stupid, lovesick smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, seriously? Sebastian Smythe, actor and asshole?”</p><p> </p><p>Blaine sighs. “The one and only.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll help you.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaine blinks. Is this man actually taking him seriously? He was expecting to be let down rather fast, since his question was so random and kind of inappropriate on top. “Really? You will?”</p><p> </p><p>The guy nods, a determined look on his face, his eyes still on Sebastian. “The guy basically ruined my life, so anything I can do to get back at him is good. Though he seems so preoccupied I think you’re safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“He hasn’t seen me yet,” Blaine says, still in awe at this guy and now more than a little curious. “I’m Blaine, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Blaine. My name’s Kurt.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaine shakes the offered hand, the skin so soft and smooth against his. “Thank you so much. I don’t know anyone here.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurt gives him a teasing, almost flirty look. “What, are you crashing the party? How did you get in?”</p><p> </p><p>Blaine feels the heat creeping up his neck. He really knows how to put his foot in his mouth tonight. “I’m Sam Evans’ plus one, but my best friend decided to abandon me for a lady.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, you’re Sam’s Blaine! I’ve heard of you before. The lady in question is my best friend, Mercedes Jones. And this party is for our mutual friend Rachel Berry, you must have heard of her by now?”</p><p> </p><p>Blaine nods. “Yeah, Sam has mentioned her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, showtime,” Kurt mumbles, and that’s all the warning that Blaine gets before Kurt’s lips are on his. The gentle pressure shocks him at first, but he gets out of the confusion fast enough, placing a careful hand on Kurt’s cheek and returning the kiss. Kurt smells great and tastes even better as their mouths part and Kurt’s tongue ventures to lick at Blaine’s bottom lip. The kiss fills Blaine to his toes, he feels warm and <em>good.</em> Kurt knows how to kiss, his touches sure, soft, and ever changing. He sucks Blaine’s top lip into his mouth, and a pleasant sensation zings down Blaine’s spine, settling between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>No kiss has ever affected Blaine quite like this, and it’s with a relative stranger.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, look at that,” a voice interrupts them, brings Blaine back to where he is – at a bar, in a crowded room. He pulls back from Kurt reluctantly, that was one hell of a first kiss, and steels himself before facing Sebastian. He is alone this time, his hanger-on left somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hi,” Blaine manages.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a pairing I never thought I’d see,” Sebastian comments, looking from Blaine to Kurt and back again. “How do you two know each other?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mutual friends,” Kurt answers before Blaine gets his mouth to work. His tone is hard and chilly, and whoa, Blaine never wants to be in the receiving end of that glare. “Not that it’s any of your business.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, but see, it is my business,” Sebastian says, leaning closer. “Killer here used to be mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“People don’t belong to anyone, that’d be slavery. Besides, apparently you’re the one who let him go, so you have no footing there.” Kurt crosses his arms and tilts his head.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian’s eyes narrow. “Blaine’s too good for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurt lifts his eyebrows, unfaced. “I don’t care what you think. It’s his choice who he’s with.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m right here,” Blaine interrupts, finally able to form something coherent. “Would you mind moving away, Sebastian?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, seeing as you’re making out in front of the bar where I was going to get a drink for myself and Ethan, it’s a little difficult to ignore you.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going,” Kurt says, grabs on to Blaine’s elbow and practically drags him past Sebastian, away from the bar. Blaine follows easily, getting into step with Kurt, letting him lead them into the crowd and on the other side of the room, as far away from Sebastian as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“God, I hate him!” Kurt stops and takes a deep breath after the words, eyes closed. He looks furious. “How did you ever date him?”</p><p> </p><p>“He wanted me to, and I couldn’t say no,” Blaine admits, though there was more to it than that. He thought he was in love. But that feeling is quickly evaporating, turning into shame, almost. “Thanks for helping and defending me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurt gives him a small smile that reaches his eyes, making small creases appear at the corners of his eyes. “My pleasure.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaine bites his lip. He wouldn’t say no to another kiss from Kurt. And since he has already made as much of a fool of himself as possible... “Since Sebastian Smythe has ruined both our lives in one way or another, would you like to share our mutual hatred deeper over coffee sometime?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurt’s smile widens, and damn, the man is breathtaking. “That sounds amazing. Maybe we find that we have even more in common.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” Blaine agrees and beams at Kurt. It seems he has a date in near future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading - please let me know what you think! </p><p>This was just a silly something that burst out of me. Based on this prompt at @prompt-a-klainefic over on Tumblr: "Person A at a party; Hey, I know you don't know me, but my ex is across the room with his new boyfriend pawing all over him, and I don't want him to think I'm still hung up on him, so will you pretend to make out with me? Person B looking at the couple the other man pointed out; You're ex is Sebastian Smythe, the famous actor? Hell yeah, I'll help. I hate that S.O.B.! He ruined my life!"</p><p>My Tumblr is little-escapist.tumblr.com, feel free to come and say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>